The Pony of Shadows (on hold!)
by FluffShmuffinz35
Summary: It's been 1042 years since I trapped that retched filly in the organ room of my old castle, I thought she would never dare leave the castle, but I was mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

Discord had gotten bored long before now. The only reason he hadn't already teleported out of the playhouse was because Flutter Shy had invited him to come with her and her friends to this. Ah Flutter Shy, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was perfect in every way possible, her face, mane, wings, personality, all of it.

Twilight eyed Discord out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was rude but still, she did not trust him. She turned back to the stage to see a mare singing a song about the sound of music or somthing like that. She then looked around the crowd. There were lots of ponies and all the tickets had been sold out in the first day yet there was a box that was almost empty. Except for one pony and they were wearing a cloak so she could not see who it was. Twilight Turned her attention back to the play. It was a very strange play. About singing on a hill with music and stuff like that. As she watched out of the corner of her eye she saw a pony in a cloak, to the side of the stage. Thats when some pony tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Celestia behind her!

"Twilight, do you see that pony over there?" She gestured to the pony in the cloak.

"Yes" Twilight said. "Is that pony not supposed to be here?"

But before Celestia could answer there was a gasp. Twilight turned to see the pony who had been singing stopped and her eyes sort of, went into a trance. They her a cold laugh and turned to see the pony in the cloak coming out onto stage. Twilight was about to turn and talk to Celestia who was behind her until the pony began to sing.

_Mares, Stallions, Fillies, Colts_

_You have come to see_

_A play of bright Sunshine and music…_

_But I will sing for you tonight…_

_listen to my song_

Twilight noticed her friends eyes get a zombie like look.

_Of Siren…_

_Softly, Gently_

_Listen to my sweet song_

_let my voice in!..._

_Let your defences down_

_and listen to_

_the music of _

_The Night!..._

Twilight had to stop it. She jumped up and yelled "STOP!" Out of the corner of her eyes she could see ponies snapping back to reality. At first when she heard the words 'Music of the night' she thought Luna was under the cloak but then she turned and saw Luna, looking terrified, sitting next to Celestia who had also gotten to her feet.

"What are YOU doing here?" Celestia asked the mare in anger. The mare only laughed.

"What Tia, remembering all those mistakes you made. Well I hope you know that its all your fault i'm here right now."

"Well LEAVE!" Celestia shouted. "You go Princess!" Rainbow said triumphantly.

"Oh Celestia, you know how bad im at with following instructions." She said in a falsely sad voice. "And anyway I come with a deal to make." Ponies all around had been getting up and leaving as fast as they could for the past five minutes, and now, Twilight, her friends, the princess's, and discord were the only ponies left.

"Deal?" Apple Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a deal. Celestia must step down from her crown to stop me from getting revenge on her." She said this all slowly and her voice echoed around the playhouse.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but burst out laughing. "YOU! Well i'm sorry but I don't think you have magic because we would see your horn and even if you are a pegasus that would be nothing compared to Celestia!"

"Oh, nothing huh." she said. Twilight could sense the danger in her voice.

Thats when Bright green flames appeared around them. They all jumped in horror. Thats when her face appeared and said…

"I can wreak havoc on all of Equestria if I want to." She said in her most dangerous voice yet. "I'll give you 3 days to make your choice, best think fast." and as she walked away she caught Fluttershy's eye and Fluttershy realised something. Something terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

They all went back to the castle to discuss what had just happened but Fluttershy, when they reached the castle asked Discord for a word in private. Discord was at first was suspicious but then shrugged and followed her into a different room.

"Discord," Fluttershy said quietly. "You know that mare, well I think I recognise her, you see when I'm in bed a voice will sing softly to me and if I have a nightmare she will sing to comfort me. Discord, she has really powerful magic that I don't think even Celestia could stop."

Discord had listened intently and when she was finished he said, "Are you scared?"

Fluttershy was surprised that he didn't roll his eyes at her, she also hesitated on telling him that she was scared.

Thats when Twilight came in and said, "Discord, do you have any idea who that mare is?"

Discord glanced at Fluttershy then said, "Of course I know who that pony is! She is the Pony of Shadows, didn't Luna tell you, after all Luna did start the legend of the Pony of Shadows." Fluttershy just looked at him, she liked him an all but the way he talked about her, the Pony of Shadows, as if he knew her.

Twilight was also stunned, a few years ago her friends had been running around the castle of the two pony sisters thinking that the Pony of Shadows was after them, they also heard creepy music but that turned out to be Pinkie Pie.

"Do you know her?" Twilight asked, she had just spoken Fluttershy's mind

Discord hesitated, yes he knew her but it was many years ago and he didn't know her that well, he only knew that fillies and colts would have dreams, sometimes nightmares, about her and that her voice could control you and get in your mind. "Well, we've, met." Discord muttered.

"When!? Tell me everything you know about her we need to stop her!" Twilight said angrily.

"Well," Discord said faking a yawn, "I'm tired and Fluttershy and I must check on Screwball." he said and before Twilight could do anything he teleported himself and Fluttershy out of there.

"What was that all about?!" Fluttershy said slightly angrily.

"Well I would rather only tell you how I met her, Princess Prissy would think i'm crazy. Thats when he launched into the story…

"I was like 12 I think, this was after I realized that my parents were gone and that I was the only one left of my kind. There was a circus where everyone would wear costumes so I could walk around acting as is I was dressed up as a draconicus. Well I was walking around when I saw a tent labeled ' Come see the Daughter of the Devil!' Well naturally I got curious, so I went in. Inside there was a large cage that was covered by a blanket with a guy saying "Come on come closer, feel free to throw food!" I inched to the front as he wiped off the cloth with his magic, and inside was the saddest thing I ever saw. A young female pegasus, probably my age, was in there on the floor with her eyes open with fear, I won't describe how she looked because i'll respect her privacy which is really strange of me but anyway, she cowered in fear as ponies began to throw things at her not just food like boots, rocks, and smelly socks. Thats when the stallion wanted everyone to leave and to wait for the next show, but I stayed and just watched the filly on the ground. Thats when she lifted her head and stared at the stallion and began to sing a really creepy toon. I don't remember it exactly but it went something like, I have been abused, you will hear my song of endless sleep," Twilight was about to interrupt but Fluttershy stopped her be shaking her head. "That's all I remember of her song but after she finished the guy collapsed to the floor asleep. Well thats when she noticed me but before she did anything I teleported her out of the cage and brought her to Celestia and Luna's old castle and never saw her again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry I haven't said anything sooner but I had nothing to say…**

**Anyway I need a pony OC for the story and if you want to give me one I will say who made it just make sure you describe the pony's looks and personality well! Ok here is a marshmallow and enjoy the 3rd chapter! Yay!**

**Pony of Shadows: Finally you're Done! **

**Me: WOW! That's nice! :(**

…...

Fluttershy and Twilight just stared at Discord, they didn't know what to say. He had saved this pony without hesitation. Thats when somepony opened the door slowly.

"Hey what are you guys doing? We need some ponies to go out to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to see if we can find her, whoever she is." said Rainbow Dash slightly annoyed.

"Rainbow, that mare is the Pony of Shadows." Twilight said slowly.

Rainbow just stared then said "But the Pony of Shadows isn't real, we-we were in that castle a whole night and didn't see head nor tail of her."

"Well she's real and dangerous, from what Discord said she put a stallion into endless sleep just using her song."

Rainbow looked a little nervous but then said "Well she isn't going to use her song on us! Not if I can help it! Now lets go!"

(2 hours later after walking/flying to the castle…)

Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Discord walked up to the castle door, the rest stayed behind to see if there were any books on the Pony of Shadows so the 4 of them were there at the castle.

"Um, Twilight, is this really a good idea?" Fluttershy asked quivering.

But before Twilight could answer a music filled their ears. It was Organ music from the old pipe organ Pinkie had played last time they were here. They followed the sound in silence until the music stopped and heard a chuckle behind them. They turned to see a pale purple pegasus with some read feathers on her wings. Her mane was slick back and black while her tail was smooth, a reddish-pinkish color with a black stripe going through it. She was gazing at them almost in wonder, thats when they realised a pure white mask covered half of her face. Thats when she smiled and said…

"Well, well ,well, what do we have here? Four of the ponies from the play, what come for autographs?" They could tell she wasn't serious and it slightly scared them. Thats when Discord spoke up.

"Well if it isn't little daughter of the devil, how are you?" Discord said and when he said that her eyes flashed.

"I hope you know that your joke won't be nearly as funny in 2 days."

"Wait 2 days?!" Twilight asked terrified.

"You ponies must have spent the whole night discussing a pointless subject. Now, why have you come?"

They all were silent until…

"We've come to stop you!" yelled Rainbow as she prepared to ram the mare.

"You're serious?" she said as Rainbow zoomed at her, then she side-stepped to the right so the pegasus rammed into the wall.

Fluttershy had been silent the entire time as she watched her friends make an attempt to… do something that Fluttershy did not know. THats when she got the courage to speak up.

"I know you." She stated as the mare looked at Fluttershy then smiled evilly.

"Yes, Fluttershy, I haunt your head at night, I control your emotions and actions, I sing to you at night, I even help with your animals. And yet here you are, wanting to stop me doing something that I have full right to do."

There was a flash of bright green light and all anypony could hear were the screams and yells of each other, and a loud click noise that ment a door had just been locked.

…

**Ok so yah I hope you liked that chapter and remember that I do accept OC's (Original Characters) and if you don't know what they are just look it up. **

**Ok so here is a marshmallow (I don't even like marshmallows)**

**I'll see you next chapter so bye peeps!**

**Pony of Shadows: Is she gone?**

**Discord: Yah, time to take over the computer MWAAAAAAHAAAAA!**

**Pony of Shadows: Oh Discord,**

**Me: Hey what are you two doing?!**

**Discord/Pony of Shadows: RUN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I got an OC! YAY!**

**Popstar 4 thanks for the OC and remember guys ill accept any OCs and I will most likely use them but something's wrong with my account and I can't look at reviews sooo i'm trying to fix that now but until then…**

**Also guys I'm going to start on another book that I think you Enderlox fans will like! :)**

**NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

…

A unicorn stood at the opening to the castle. His black mane and tail flying in the wind. He is a sea green unicorn with a black mane and a cracked hourglass for a cutie mark. His electric blue eyes wandered up the castle. He was almost positive that he could hear the sounds of ponies screaming but he wasn't sure.

He walked up the stone steps to the door and slowly opened it and peered inside. Nopony was there so he decided to enter and explore. He was fascinated with the Legend of the Pony of Shadows his whole life and he wanted to know if it was true. He followed the sounds of screaming and as he got closer he realised what they were screaming.

"HELP!"

He had know idea what to do. He thought quickly then ran through the halls to find the source of the screams. Then he found it. The door was closed and locked.

"Hello?" he called through. The screaming stopped and he her somepony say…

"Wait. Did you guys hear that?"

"Hello?" he called again a little louder.

"Help!" called one of the ponies inside.

"H-hold on!" he called through as he used his magic to unlock the door and open it slowly.

He was shocked to find 4 ponies inside, well one weird thing that he knew it's name was Discord and 3 ponies. One he recognised to be one of the princess! He rushed forward to find them all chained to the floor.

"W-what happened?" he asked stunned.

"We will tell you once you get us out of this!" yelled Rainbow.

He stumbled forward and helped them out of the chain but when he went to Discord and found him already out Discord burst out laghing.

"What!?" Twilight asked him furiously.

"You ponies could of asked ME to get you out but NO you go screaming your heads off!" he said still laughing.

"Thankyou." Fluttershy muttered to the unicorn.

"So," Twilight said turning to the unicorn, "what's your name? How did you find us?"

"Um, my name is Clocks Worth and I wanted to find out if the Pony of Shadows is real and thats why I came here." he said

"Well she's real, real and evil. Lets get out of here before she comes back!" Rainbow said sternly.

"Wait, 'come back'" Clocks Worth questioned.

"She's the one who put us in these chains, she also made a deal saying that Celestia has to step down from her crown or else she will wreak havoc on all of Equestria if she doesn't." Twilight said sadly.

"Well she should be aloud to get revenge on Celestia, especially after what Celestia did to her."

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked, her eyebrows raised.

Clocks Worth sighed and then said, "My teacher says that a young filly, with her faced deformed, was brought to the castle, the filly grew and the Princess learned that her singing was absolutely beautiful! After a few years Celestia grew jealous, the filly seemed to love Luna's singing but not her's. Eventually Celestia forced the filly in a room and locked her in there, for 32 years, her sad singing could be heard throughout the castle and it haunted Luna. Thats how the legend began, Luna described the filly to be something like a shadow." When he finished every pony starred. That almost fit perfectly with Discord part of the story.

Discord brought the filly to Celestia and Luna, the legend started about 42 years after the girl had disappeared! It was slightly creepy to Twilight, she could not believe Celestia would do that!

"Celestia would never do that! And anyway, your teacher, who is she and how would he or she know any of this?"

"My teacher, is Princess Luna." he stated calmly.

…

**Dun dun dun! ok guys i'm going to be on vacation for a week and maybe a half so i'm not going to update for a bit, but hey you're welcome to leave reviews, if I ever figure out how to read them… and yay… I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry about the wait, I just got back from vacation!**

**Ok so lets get on with the chapter…**

….

(Clock's Worth P.O.V)

They all just stared at me. What!? I only told them that my teacher is Princess Luna! Why are they looking at me as if I turned into an elephant!

"Luna is a teacher?" Twilight asked.

"You're Joking right?" The one with a rainbow main said.

"Really" The yellow pegasus asked.

"Want some chocolate milk?" Discord asked.

I just stared at him. Ive got to admit he is rather amusing. I guess I should answer their questions, in order.

"Well, yes Luna is a teacher. Yes, she is my teacher and i'm not joking. Um I don't drink chocolate milk so no thanks." I ended slightly awkwardly.

"But why in equestria would you want proof the pony of shadows is real?" Twilight questioned. Just watch she is going to ask A LOT of questions…

"Well I heard that a way to get her to come out of her shadows is by singing and I wanted to try to talk to her if she is real." I said as calmly as possible.

"That is the silliest thing I have ever heard!" Rainbow said snickering. I don't think I like her to much.

"Well from what Discord said Rainbow, she put someone into an endless sleep just from singing so don't underestimate her." Twilight said. Did that have anything to do with the fact that if you sing good she comes out… I don't think so… WAIT she put somepony into an endless SLEEP!

"_Thats right Clocks Worth"_

What the! Who said that?! Ok I think i'm going crazy.

"_Oh Clocks Worth, you know who I am…"_

Ok this voice is definitely in my head… so it must not be real...

"_But who says, just because you are the only one that hears my haunting voice, means i'm not real?"_

Um voice, who are you… man I feel really silly.

"_I am the angel of song or music, I can control you with my voice, make you come to me and do my biddings."_

OK Im REALLY getting scared…!

(3rd person point of view)

Four of the ponies had been talking when Flutter Shy noticed that Clocks Worth got a frightened expression of his face.

"Um, guys… what's wrong with Clocks Worth?" Flutter Shy said to all of them. They all stopped talking and just stared at him. He didn't seem to be able to see them.

"Hey!" Discord yelled, waving his paw in front of the green unicorn's face. He thought for a moment then…

"HEY!" Clocks Worth yelled in shock. His face was covered in chocolate milk.

They all burst out laughed really hard for several minutes until they heard it.

*Evil chuckle* _"Well aren't you ponies having fun…" _

…

**Sorry that this chapter is short but oh well. I have more for the next chapter which should come out pretty soon.**

**Pony of Shadows: I bet most of you think its me chuckling… but NO its *Gets face punched by Flutter Shy***

**Flutter Shy: Hey no spoilers! **

**Pony of Shadows: *glares at Flutter Shy* Fine fine… Stay tuned for next chapter! *evil smile***

**Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book! **


	6. Sorry Guys!

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but i'm having major writers block!**

**I just can't think of anything! So hey I would really love it if you guys would give me so ideas.**

**Just you know, tell me what YOU want to see in the next couple chapters! I'm writing this for you guys and I want you guys to like the book so Yah.**

**Just leave in the comments some stuff that you would like to have happen!**

**Thankyou and sorry again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps, ok wait I need somthing to call u guys other than peeps, um ok why don't u guys give me something to call you guys because peeps just doesn't work.**

**Ok thank you Chocolate soooooooo much! I actually got quite a few ideas after reading your review so YAY! :)**

**Ok now on with chapter 6!**

…

3rd person P.O.V

The ponies looked around the dark stone hallway they were in. The dark mossy stone walls seemed to press in on them. The voice sounded as if it came from right next to them but they were the only ones in the hallway.

"H-hello?" Twilight called out. That voice didn't sound like the mare who threatened Celestia at the play.

"Who's there?!" Clocks Worth called with a little more confidence than Twilight.

Fluttershy stood shaking next to Discord. Discord stared down at her then nelt next to her and put his lion's paw arm thing around her. Boy did her love her teal eyes…

"Pony of Shadows, we know its you so why not come out so that we can beat you up!" Rainbow yelled into the silence.

Clocks Worth P.O.V again

Clocks Worth then heard the voice in his head again…

"_Clocks Worth, you might want to tell the offensive rainbow maned one to stop yelling, I didn't say anything, laugh or what ever you heard."_

Why should I listen to you!

"_Because you don't want to see Celestia right now, she is a little, um, angry with me at the moment and I wouldn't want you ponies getting in the way…_

Wait that was Celestia?

_Yes she came looking for me but don't worry i'll get rid of her…_

I can sense her evil smile even though I can only hear her. Is she going to k-kill Celestia!?

Thats when a loud thump came from overhead.

"What was that!?" Rainbow said. I smirk because I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Lets go check it out!" Twilight said.

"Well why don't we just you know, stay here?" I say. I couldn't help listening to the Pony of Shadows on this one, they shouldn't get in the way...

Pony of Shadows P.O.V

I look at Celestia, right now i'm in the shadow of her old throne but i'm not scared, I just don't want those ponies in the way. I want Celestia, not them.

I look around the throne room, it's covered in moss and ivy *sigh* why didn't I clean it? Luna and I would always sit in here, doing puzzles, playing games like hide n seek, and just plane laying there.

Remembering all the happy memories with her is good but… her face when she saw me at the play, it was terrified, is that how she see's me?

_Monster!_

_Beast!_

_Devil!_

I shiver at the thought of that cage, the cage with splatters of food and even my own blood from being beaten.

I step out of the shadows to face Celestia. She could have saved me from that cage, she could have prevented her own downfall. Maybe if she hadn't thrown me into that organ room I wouldn't be doing this.

"Pony of Shadows!" Celestia says to me, hatred in every syllable.

"Wow Celestia, you don't even bother using my real name." I say calmly.

"Fine, Di-a-ble, take back your threat or I will throw you out of Equestria for all eternity!" she says. When she says my name I could tell she was remembering what it meant. Devil.

"Why should I take it back? You don't do anything for Equestria! You make Twilight Sparkle do everything for you! You just sit back and relax while ponies are trapped and their heart is destroyed while being beaten for entertainment!" I retorted. I could tell she was shocked by what I said. Ok my hearing is pretty good and I now could hear hoofsteps coming up the stone staircase that leads to this room. I thought I told Clocks Worth to keep them down there! Great, just great!

"How dare you. How dare you think I do nothing for Equestria!"

"What about Luna huh! What do you do for her?! What about Twilight, what about her!? This is getting silly. Tomorrow is your final day to step down from your crown, or learn of the chaos I can create!" I don't know why I wanted to leave but well I guess I want to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Princess!" I hear Twilight yell. They all run up to the white alicorn. Wait what happened to Clocks Worth? Where is he!?

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the sea green unicorn there. I jumped so hard that my mask fell off and hit the floor.

"What are you doing here!?" I whisper to him. I expected fear to be on his face or maybe disgust from my face but know. He looked sympathetic. I thought he would scream at the deformities, my face is just, just… I don't know but still…

"Well I came looking for you." He whispered back to me. I bend down and pick up my mask and return it to my face.

"Why"

"Well, I know what Celestia did to you, and I wanted to see if I could at least stop you from causing... maximum chaos on the world." He said. I was shocked, he wasn't trying to stop me!? Well I hope he know that I would just you my voice and control Celestia to destroy her kingdom.

"I have to go." I say and then teleport away from him, completely forgetting about eavesdropping on the group surrounding Celestia.

…

**Sorry if the chapter is short but oh well… Time for some Q/A!**

**Some people PM'ed me with questions…**

**Question for Twilight: Why don't you listen to Clocks Worth and sing to make the Pony of Shadows come to you?**

**Twilight: Well Fluttershy is a good singer but i'm not sure she would want to sing.**

**Question for Discord: Hey, I'm your biggest fan so yeah anyways, If you rescued the Pony of Shadows why didn't she talk to YOU through your head instead of Clocks Worth?**

**Discord: Wait she talked to Clocks Worth!**

**Question for Pony of Shadows: Hey why did you even talk to Clocks Worth in the first place?**

**Pony of Shadows (Diable): I just wanted to say something... **

**Ok thats it for Q&A so yah. Diable is french for devil just so you know.**

**Ok so remember to Review, eat Marshmallows, and like the book! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Enders and welcome to another chapter! Ok well lets get this started…**

…**.**

"What was all that noise?"

"We heard a creepy laugh! Was is the Pony of Shadows?"

"Princess, are you alright"

Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy all were asking Celestia question while Discord watched Clocks Worth walk back slowly, he could tell Clocks Worth was thinking hard.

"Who is this?" Celestia ask all of a sudden when she spots Clocks Worth.

"Oh um, I'm Clocks Worth," He said bowing his head slightly.

"Well why are you here, and how come i've never seen you before?" Celestia asked him.

"Well I came here planing to search for the Pony of Shadows but then I heard these three screaming for help." He gestured to the three ponies. "The reason you've never seen me before is because I practically live here, reading the books and stuff. But I live in Canterlot." He said.

"Well nice to meet you. And do you happen to know where Diable is?" She asked.

"Diable!?" The ponies said, "Whose Diable!?"

"Well thats the Pony of Shadows name. It means devil."

"Thats creepy." Discord said. he looked really bored.

"Hey lets go back to Canterlot, we'll see if Applejack, Rarity or Pinkie Pie found somthing.

They all agreed and left the castle but Clocks Worth hesitated and looked around. He had a feeling Diable was somewhere watching him.

"You know, just because your face is different, doesn't mean you're a monster. But, Celestia does deserve what you have planned, she lied to those other ponies. When she said she was alright and told them that she came looking for them." And he left.

Sure enough, Diable was behind a tapestry that reached the floor. She thought about is words. He didn't seem scared when he saw her without her mask. Was he telling the truth, about her not being a monster?

_Monster!_

_Devil!_

_Evil!_

These words went through her head as she walked out from behind the tapestry. She walked through the mossy, cracked halls down to the organ room. As she opened the door she looked at the gleaming organ. If she could, she would put a stop to Celestia right then, but she had to wait. Tomorrow would be Celestia's last day to step down from her crown. And let Luna rule Equestria.

(At Canterlot Castle)

"Did you girls find anything?" Twilight asked her friends as she entered the room. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Discord came in after her.

"Well, I found the newspaper article about and stallion who was put into an endless sleep because of her." Applejack said.

Twilight made a grab for the article but discord made her whole leg disappear.

"DISCORD!?" Twilight said as she toppled over.

"I want to read it." He said simply. He made a top hat appear on his head as well as spectacles. He also made a donut and a mug of chocolate milk appear. Rainbow rolled her eyes as Discord began to read.

_Yesterday at 2:00 pm a stallion by the name of Iron Stain, was discovered on the ground, apparently sleeping and his little devil pony thing wasn't there. Authorities could not figure out what had happened. They tried all the things they knew but nothing would wake up the Stallion. Thats when a witness by the name of Lemon Drop told the authorities that as she walked by the tent she swore she could hear a filly singing. The authorities sent her to the two young princess so that she could tell them what she heard. Until we hear back from her we have nothing to say._

"Wow, ponies are bad at writing news reports." Discord said when he finished reading.

"Why does the name Lemon Drop sound familiar. I think I've met a pony named Lemon Drop before." Fluttershy said.

"Well I think you're right." A voice said from the doorway. It was Clocks Worth. "Luna just told me about Lemon Drop. She said that she and Celestia made Lemon Drop immortal so that she could attempt to get for information about the Pony of Shadows." he said this quite calmly.

After a bit of silence Twilight said…

"Discord, give me back my leg!"

…**.**

**Ok so that was chapter 7 and yah.**

**Lemon Drop will come into the story and um… Time for Q/A!**

**Question for Clocks Worth: Why weren't you scared by the Pony of Shadows when her mask fell off? So sweet! :)**

**Clocks Worth: Now don't you be getting any ideas, the reason I wasn't scared is because, well, imagine looking into the eyes of an 8 year old that has been torchered her whole life, never being loved. And don't think I like her because I know thats what your thinking.**

**Question for Diable: Why did your mask fall off in the first place!?**

**Diable: Who knows, ask the writer.**

**Well thats all and remember that you can also dare the ponies to do stuff! *Gives out marshmallows***

**Ok so remember to leave a review, eat marshmallows, and love the book!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok Hello peoples!Ok my school started today so ill probably only update on the weekends but yah...**

**So yah on with chapter 8!**

…**.**

"So if we find this Lemon Drop, we could get more information on the Pony of Shadows and how to stop her?" Rainbow said after Discord reluctantly gave Twilight her leg back.

"I guess so." Twilight said, glaring at Discord.

"Well where could we find her?" Rarity asked.

"Since she is a pegasus she is probably in Cloudsdale, which means only Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Discord can go and find her." Clocks Worth said. He seemed a little off, He must be thinking pretty hard about something.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Disord said excitedly. He made a hawaiian shirt apper on him as well as sunglasses and then teleported the 3 ponies that could come and himself to Cloudsdale.

They now stood on a fluffy white cloud, high in the air. All around them they could see pegasi of all sorts of colors flying around.

"Fluttershy, you said the name Lemon Drop sounds familiar. Do you know where from?" Twilight asked Fluttershy as Discord turned a stallions wings to rubber.

"Um, I think from the snowflake design department." Fluttershy said slowly.

"Well then lets go!" Rainbow said, "This is our last day to figure out how to stop Disable before she destroys Equestria!"

They quickly flew to the weather factory. On the way Discord played a few pranks on ponies but other then that they didn't do much on the flight.

"Hi, um, is there a worker here named Lemon Drop?" Twilight asked the mare at the front desk.

"Yes, right now she is on break so you should find her over in the break room." She said pointing towards a door on the far right side of the room.

"Thankyou!" Twilight said as they all quickly went into the break room.

The break room was a large room with a little eating area on one side and on the other side, rows and rows of lockers. They spotted a white pegasus over in the eating area, eating an apple.

"Hi, is your name Lemon Drop?" Rainbow asked the mare.

"Um, yes." She said. Lemon Drop was a white pegasus with a brown and yellow mane and tail. She had bangs that covered one eye and she was wearing headphones with purple circles in the frame. Her eyes were a pale teal color. Also her cutie mark, surprisingly not a snowflake but a stick of dynamite.

"Hey I thought you worked in the snowflake department?" Rainbow said in confusion.

"No, i'm in charge of destroying stuff that starts getting too out of hoof, you know, in the experimental weather department." She said with a shrug.

"So what brings you here?" She asked them.

"We are looking for more information on the Pony of Shadows, we were told you knew somthing." Twilight said.

"Oh, who told you that?" Lemon asked.

"A unicorn named Clocks Worth said that Luna and Celestia made you immortal so that you could get more information on her." Twilight responded. Twilight was starting to lose hope in this pony. If she knew something, she probably would have told them immediately.

"Well I might know something…" She said.

Discord wasnt paying attention. He was still trying to figure out if since this pony's talent is blowing up stuff, does that mean she is chaotic?

"Well tell us!" Rainbow said exasperatedly.

Lemon Drop was about to answer when Fluttershy said, "Have you ever met Diable?"

"Yes, yes I have and I'm not sure I want you ponies to bother her. She isn't like normal ponies." Twilight noticed Lemon Drop's eyes had a tinge of red.

"Just tell us so that Celestia doesn't have to step down from the throne! Today is the last day!" Rainbow said angrily.

"I don't think I want to. Celestia has been in rule too long. And anyways, Diable promised me to have full freedom to use my 'talent' when she takes down Celestia." Lemon said all of this calmly then turned and walked away.

"GREAT!" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh well. We will just have to hope the others had more luck than us." Twilight said sadly. They were worried about the fact that she would be allowed to use her 'talent' freely, if Celestia steps down.

"I have to admit, if her talent is blowing up stuff, that's pretty cool!" Discord said with a wide smile.

…**.**

**Ok, man that chapter wasn't the best. I was really tired when writing this but I promise the rest of the chapters will be better!**

**Ok bye guys and no Q&A today so yeah bye g… *falls asleep***


End file.
